


Fill Up On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drabble written for last year's 'prompts in panem' final round prompt "hunger".The demands of a new baby have taken over but Katniss and Peeta find time for each other.





	Fill Up On Me

Katniss sat hunched over on the edge of her bed- it was nearly midday and she hadn’t yet washed or dressed. She was beyond tired. Just trying to move or think felt like wading through sludge. And she was failing in the one thing she had to do today.

The reason for her exhaustion lay in her arms, screaming with as much force as her eight week old lungs could manage. Once again Katniss tried to coax her daughter’s mouth onto her nipple, desperate for relief from the pressure building in her milk-engorged bosom and aching inside at her inability to provide food for her hungry infant. But Willow had reached a place beyond hunger. Scarlet faced and shaking, her furious screams blared at a pitch that made Katniss’ heart bleed. She wanted nothing more than to be able to soothe her baby, to give her everything she needed, to feed her till she reached that state of nirvana where milk oozed out the side of her mouth whilst she suckled, slumbering on Katniss’ breast.

“Please baby,” she begged, putting her little finger into the angry heat of Willow’s mouth. Immediately she clamped down, pulling on Katniss flesh. Her eyelids closed, although the scowl remained on her forehead. An angry tear trickled down her soft cheek as, with trembling aftershocks, her breathing settled at last. It was definitely food she needed but she seemed unable to latch on to eat today. Katniss ran through a list of other possible causes for her distress; no foul nappy smell, nothing rubbing or pricking her in her clothing; she had undressed her down to her diaper as she’d looked so red with screaming. There was no fever. Tired? Yes they were both tired- this had started around midnight.

“Was it a nightmare little one?” she murmured, naturally falling into the gentle rocking motion of motherhood.

“Did you think your mama had left you?” Oh so carefully, she eased her closer. As smoothly as she could she slid her finger away to be replaced by her nipple. The burning pain as her well-used teat was guzzled down into Willow’s throat caused her to bite the inside of her cheek, desperate not to disturb the peace by flinching at this delicate moment.

It looked almost as if Willow nodded in reply as she finally accepted what she needed. Her tiny fist grasped possessively at her mother’s breast.

“I’ll never leave you. Never. I’ll always be here for you.” Her reassurances turned into a quiet humming; the words to the song having left her just now, as had most thoughts in her hormone-addled mind Katniss lamented with an inward sigh.

Outside the room she could hear the sound of a faucet being turned on, water running into the bathtub, sloshing as it was swirled around. Footsteps went up and down the stairs. Sometimes it bothered her, being bound by the demands of her daughter’s appetite. She had spent the last few weeks mostly confined to a chair or the bedroom, when usually she would have been out in the woods. But today she was too tired to feel anything but glad that Willow was being fed and Peeta was around, seeing to whatever else needed seeing to.

The creak of the floorboards told her he was trying to tread softly as he approached the room. The door had been left ajar, and he peered in, wary of causing any disturbance.

“You did it.” He drank in the beautiful sight of Katniss cradling their child. Her dark hair was loose, falling down one side of her neck, leaving the smooth skin and graceful lines of her shoulder and collar bones exposed, her night shirt having been shrugged off in the struggle to satisfy Willow. He had tried to help, but Katniss had asked him to leave her to it and he knew she would have been unhappy if she couldn’t do this herself today.

“Is it safe for me to come in?”

She nodded her permission, welcoming the sense of completeness he brought as he settled carefully next to her, his arm embracing her waist. Willow continued to gorge herself, unaware of the two sets of loving eyes that watched, still in awe that they had made this perfect little creature.

Peeta held up the pint of juice he’d brought, knowing that breast feeding was thirsty work. Katniss’ arms were taken with Willow, so he held the glass up to her lips for her to sip, and then gulp down.

“I needed that” Katniss said with relish after Peeta had tipped out the very last drops, watching them drop one by one onto her tongue. He put the glass down, freeing his hand up to touch her cheek, and pressed a light kiss onto her shoulder, then her neck and lastly her lips.

“You are a wonderful mother,” he whispered, as once again Willow’s softly sucking presence took their attention.

Katniss shook her head, unable to see herself as Peeta did. “I know this might sound silly, but I think she was so upset because of a nightmare.” Katniss took a sidelong glance to see if he was going to laugh at her.

“I don’t see why babies wouldn’t have dreams too,” Peeta considered, “really, they probably have more dreaming to do than adults, with all the new things they have to take in and digest.”

She was relieved he could understand this the way she did.

“It’s just my intuition, but I think she had been frightened that I wasn’t there when she woke in the night. I think she was a bit angry with me too, for not being there.”

His grip around her waist subtly tightened, understanding these feelings only too well.

“You better not be blaming yourself Katniss,” he chided gently. “You are always here for Willow, no doubt about that. You can’t stop the lies a frightened mind tells itself in the night.”

Looking into his clear blue eyes and knowing how much he knew this from his own experience, Katniss leaned in to bestow a kiss. She loved him more than ever after all the years working through the heartache, finding joy where they could. Against the odds, it was a good life they had made together.

Eventually the rolling motion of Willow’s suckling slowed and her grip on Katniss slackened as she slipped into the bliss that only a belly full of milk and the scent of her parents could bring.

“There’s a bath waiting if you want it, I’ll hold her so she doesn’t feel alone.”

Katniss inched herself up to standing and considered the basket prepared for Willow to sleep in. Her mother had told her she needed to be firm with her, to get her used to sleeping without being held all the time.

With a flash of a smile she slipped Willow into Peeta’s strong arms. It was still good to be able to rebel a little at her age. And why would she deprive her child of a chance to be close to her daddy? If anyone could make her feel safe again it would be Peeta.

Leaving the doors open in case she was needed, Katniss was grateful to take the opportunity for a relaxing soak. Peeta had poured bubble mixture into the warm water and lit one of the scented candles Effie had sent when she heard about Katniss’ pregnancy. At the time they had seemed to Katniss a typically ridiculous Capitol indulgence, but now she thanked Effie. Maybe there was a time and place for a little indulgence.

For Peeta this felt like one of those perfect moments he could barely believe was real. His baby girl lay peacefully sleeping in his arms; Katniss was singing as she relaxed in her bath. He closed his eyes and revelled in the here and now, savouring each smell and sound and feeling. Willow’s body snuggled against him, her deep sleeping breaths rhythmically moving her chest in and out. The milky scent of Katniss combined with Effie’s candle to fill the air with a fragrance of womanhood. All of this with the backing track of Katniss’ singing. Her voice had grown a little more husky over the years, particularly on the high notes. He found it decidedly sexy.

She came back clean and refreshed, wrapped in a towel.

“She’s still asleep!” she had expected Willow to be waiting for her.

“Fast asleep.” Peeta decided to take the lead and lay their child down in her basket before Katniss could take her again.

He shifted up the bed making space for Katniss to join him.

“I was thinking that you must be missing the woods,” he started.

Katniss nodded, “I do sometimes, but Willow’s more important right now. The woods can wait.”

“Why don’t you take her with you? You could wrap her in a scarf or a cloth and tie her to you, like the mothers in District 11 used to when they had to get back to the harvest.”

Katniss pictured herself with her babe, out amongst the trees and the open air. It was a good idea. It would be easier really now, whilst she was so small and immobile. An hour or two in the woods… The mere idea felt like a gift.

“Would you come with us?” she asked. “I think I’d need you with me, at least the first couple of times.”

Her words were a gift in return to Peeta. “Of course I’ll come with you,” he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. One of the many things she loved about their relationship was that, even after fifteen years, their interactions were still punctuated with his kisses.

But the kisses had become too chaste of late. He’d been keeping his hands to himself since Willow was born, aware of how tired and sore breastfeeding had left her. She missed the intimacy of sex. More than missed it, she hungered for it. Unable to find the words to broach the subject, she dipped her hand under his t-shirt to feel the warmth of his belly. Slowly, she slid her palm over his skin, until her thumb brushed over his nipple.

“Have you missed this?” she asked.

“Of course I have. But I can see how much Willow takes it out of you.”

“I’ve missed it, too,” she replied, pulling his shirt up and gently biting his chest. “Having Willow doesn’t stop me needing you to be a lover as well as a partner.”

She looked up shyly through her eyelashes to find his blue eyes burning into her. She could feel his heart beating against his ribs.

“Now?” he asked.

No sooner had she nodded than he had her in his arms, the towel unwrapping to be left behind as he gathered her up. It didn’t seem right to be so close to Willow whilst he did what he wanted to do to her mother.

To have Katniss naked in his arms was something he had been craving for weeks. She might have been worried about the effect of having a baby on her body, but he found her new curves, created by love and hard labour, entirely arousing. Kneading the flesh of her thigh, he stumbled into the next room.

It was Willow’s nursery, as yet unused for sleeping.

“Not here,” whispered Katniss. The baby’s room just didn’t feel right either.

He steered them on until they reached his painting studio, picked out for its cool north facing light. Just now beams of afternoon sunlight cut sideways through the window, making long shadows on the floor. This was better.

He set Katniss down, feeling strangely shy. Seeing Katniss give birth had left him a little in awe of her. It seemed like she had taken part in a miracle.

Katniss stepped forward, impatiently taking the edges of his shirt and pulling it over his head. She pressed her full breasts up against his chest and ran her hand over his stiffening cock.

“We might have to be quick,” she breathed, sighing as he sucked the pulse at the base of her neck. He couldn’t help but smile at this. If she needed it quick then he was here to oblige.

“Do you know what I’ve really been craving,” he asked, his voice low and filled with desire as he guided her on to her knees.

“No” she could feel herself trembling. Just the expectation, along with his slow caresses, carefully palming her nipples rather than plucking the sore skin, had her aching for him. He ran his hand down between her legs to cup her, dipping a finger to find her nub as he claimed her mouth with a deep kiss.

“I’ve been craving the taste of you on my tongue.” He murmured the words onto her lips, making her hips thrust towards him in response. His finger slipped further down into her wet folds. “Delicious,” he grinned, laying her down on the orange rug.

They kissed again, the hunger they had for each other taking over for a while before Peeta broke away, trailing his mouth, nibbling and licking, from her ear lobe, down her neck, to her chest. Down across her belly, teasing the inside of her thigh with slow kisses, his fingers brushed over her slit, gently parting the folds. When at last his tongue flicked over her clit she was already moaning for him. It was a glorious sight for Peeta, peering up between her thighs to see Katniss lose herself in what he was doing to her.

Greedily he ate from her, lapping his tongue inside, curling it around to taste as much of her as he could reach. She was panting hard now, her breasts heaving as she bit on her lip in an effort to keep her noise down. He had missed this so much. He pulled back, returning to her clit to finish her off, flicking over her without letting up the pressure, until her thighs quaked. She came as he sucked her into his mouth, his name cried out, both a curse and a prayer.

As she lay before him, boneless and flushed, smiling from ear to ear, he leaned back on his knees and took his cock in hand to take care of himself.

“No” she forced herself to sit up, still on a high from her orgasm. “It’s my turn.”

Katniss crawled towards him, stroking her hands up his thighs to cup his balls and curve her palm around the base of his erection. She kissed her way down his stomach until her mouth took over where her thumb had been circling his head. Dipping forward she welcomed him fully back into her mouth.

Peeta watched as his cock was fed in and out of Katniss’ lips, her hands squeezing him tighter as she sucked down. He thought about how wet and tight her pussy had felt on his tongue, how amazing she looked when she came. Unable to fight it, his hips jerked as he dipped himself further in, aware he was hitting the back of her throat, he tried to stop himself. “Katniss,” he warned, but she sucked on, with a slight shake of her head and a noise that meant she wasn’t going to stop.

His cum was more than she could swallow, she had to back away, letting it spurt over her body.

Now it was Peeta’s turn to grin, whilst his brain was turned to mush. He kissed her sloppily, mixing together the tastes of each other on their tongues.

“As long as we have each other, Katniss, everything will be alright.”

How he had managed to keep the sunshine in his soul, she would never know. But he was here for her and she was here for him. And what he said was real.


End file.
